A Tale Of Susie (DeltarunexUndertale crossover)
by Blackmask666
Summary: (Deltarune/Undertale crossover) The two fountains erupt, with no other choice, Ralsei casts a spell that will Teleport him, Susie, and Kris out of harms way. But, it seems it wasn't just a teleportation spell... as Susie finds herself in a different world, feeling very different as well... separated from Kris and Ralsei... she must now find her friends and get back home...
1. Fate?

Chapter 1: Fate?

Kris, Ralsei, and Susie are still fighting Lancer's father, The Chaos King. The Fountain Of Darkness is gradually getting bigger by the second, and so is the other mysterious fountain, but nobody is getting tired yet, the King still gives it everything he's got, driven to end the Lightner's journey. Seems pleading and sparing doesn't help here for Kris and his teammates, fighting doesn't have that much effect either since the growing power from the fountain is making the King stronger.

By the looks of it, seems like they ran out of time to stop the end of the world, as the Fountain Of Darkness glows darker and bigger, and the mysterious fountain seems to be erupting as well. With no other choice, Ralsei comes up with a plan.

"Uh, Guys.. I don't think we can win anymore.." Ralsei says in a sad tone as he looks at the powerful King.

"Bah, don't say that, we're not finished yet, I've still got plenty of fight left!" she swings her ax at the King, it hits, but to no effect. She quickly dodges the Kings attack and stands beside her fellow teammates. "Agh.. I'm not quitting.."

Kris looks up at the dark powerful fountain overhead, without saying word, he lowers his sword.

Ralsei looks at Kris and Susie. "The Fountains.. we're too late… it's too powerful to stop it now.. the end of the world is near.. I can feel it…"

Susie looks at Ralsei and lowers her ax and grits her teeth. "So what now? Are you saying we're gonna die here?!" She gets furious.

Ralsei looks down. "I got one final trick up my sleeve… But I don't know what the results will be…" looks up at them with a nervous soft smile.

"If it means saving our asses, then what are we waiting for? Do it Ralsei." She chuckles and rests her ax on her shoulder.

Ralsei brightens up his smile and looks at them happily, then nods. "Okay, let's see if this spell works first.. hold still.." he closes his eyes and starts charging up a spell, chanting to himself.

Chaos King laughs as he grows more powerful. "You think I'm just gonna let you leave!? You're staying here, so I can kill you with my own hands!" he walks towards them.

Then all of a sudden… Lancer, raises up to the occasion and blocks his way, seems he grew stronger as well from being a Darkner. Blackness surround him, he summons a giant shield in the shape of a spade, to block their paths.

Ralsei is almost finished charging.

Susie looks at Lancer. "Wait! We can't forget about him! He's part of our team remember?"

Chaos King grits his teeth and appears angry. "Don't interfere boy!!" he starts attacking the shield, trying to break it down so he can get through.

Lancer struggles, but keeps his strength, he looks back at Susie. "Its okay! I've got this! Don't worry about me!"

A Delta Rune symbol appears underneath Kris, Ralsei, and Susie.

Susie tries to plead with Lancer. "But Dude! Everything is gonna be destroyed! You have to come with us!"

Lancer looks at her, and softly chuckles. "If I'm gonna blast away, then I'm gonna blast away as a bad guy helping his fan club. Besides, wherever there is a dark shadow, us Darkners will still survive."

Ralsei finishes charging the spell, a bright white Delta Rune symbol glows underneath them. "Finished! Okay, let's go before we get blown to bits!"

Susie grips onto Ralsei's shoulder. "But, Lancer…"

"I'm sorry Susie… even if he did want to come with us… my light magic will probably destroy him during our teleportation…"

The world begins to shake as the Dark Fountain begins to burst. The Spade Shield begins to crumble from Chaos Kings attacks.

"Lancer…" Susie gives him one final look.

"Susie, we gotta go now! Wait any longer, and we might all disappear!!" Ralsei says in a worried tone.

"Just go you guys! I'll hold him off! See you around, The Lancer Fan Club!" looks back and smiles at them.

Kris waves goodbye to Lancer.

Susie looks down, then looks up at Lancer with a genuine smile. "See you around, Lancer."

Ralsei activates the spell. "Goodbye Lancer! We'll see you… another time perhaps!"

As they all say their goodbyes, the Delta Rune symbol glows bright, then a beam of light teleports all 3 of them away from harm.

Lancer looks at them leave as the world cracks and shakes. "Huh… I did something good for once… I liked it." He smiles, looking up at the sky. His shield breaks behind him, but as soon as that happens, the whole world cracks and explodes in wondering light, and empty darkness. Leaving nothing behind, not even the reality itself. The world and universe, all in a split second, cease to exist.

Meanwhile, the 3 "Heroic" Lightner's journey through Ralsei's "Teleportation" spell seems to have worked. All 3 of them travel together through a bright shining light. But something doesn't seem right with the 3 Hero's, as their bodies begin to glow as well.

"Um.. Hey Pipsqueak.. am I.. supposed to feel this way…?" Susie looks at her hands and her body as they glow white.

Kris looks at his glowing hands as well, confused, but also intrigued.

Ralsei is also glowing, but it doesn't seem he knows what's happening either, as he looks at himself in confusion.

Then all of a sudden, Ralsei and Susie get a sharp pain within their hearts.

"AGGH! RALSEI! WHAT'S.. HAPPENING!?" She screams in pain as she holds her chest with both hands, gripping tightly onto her shirt. Her entire body glows a bright white.

"I-I DON'T.. KNOW!" Ralsei painfully answers back as he also holds his chest.

Kris looks between the both of them, unsure of what to do, he starts to get worried. Why isn't this happening to him? He thinks to himself. He tries to comfort both of them by hugging them.

As they keep traveling the "Teleportation" spell, more things start to happen. Susie and Ralsei both appear to be glowing white, but a few seconds later, they slowly start glowing a bright red.

"R-RALSEI…! THIS BETTER NOT.. KILL US!" Susie yells out.

"IT.. SHOULDN'T! BUT… I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S.. GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT!"

"W-WE SHOULD'VE STAYED! DYING WOULD BE PEACEFUL THEN THIS!"

Both of their bodies spark a bright red, then the spell glows ever brighter, so bright, that they couldn't see each other anymore.

"RALSEI! KRIS!" Susie attempts to reach out and grab them while blinded by the light. But before she could reach them, the spell completes it's "Teleportation" and the bright lights seem to have gone away.

Susie feels the ground underneath her, she rubs her eyes and starts walking. "Ugh.. that was horrible.. don't make us do that again Ra-" she doesn't feel any ground beneath her feet anymore and is now free falling. "Wha-!?! WOOAAGGHH!!!"

She painfully lands on a bed of flowers with a loud thud, she groans in pain, but it was muffled against the flowers. She weakly gets up and runs her head, she rubs her eyes and they adjust to the darkness, she looks down at herself and notices that she's not in any armor, or carrying an ax on her back, she's back to her old normal clothes she wore. "Hey! Where's my stuff?" She looks up at where she fell. "Woah… I fell that far…? Hey Kris! Ralsei! You up there!?" She calls out for them, looking up and waiting for a response. "Also, watch your step! I think I tripped on a stick or something!"

Suddenly, a young child appears from the top of the hole.

"Hey Kris! Throw down a rope! And get Ralsei to cast a healing spell and-… Hey wait… you're not Kris… hmm… hey there, little buddy..? Think you can go find something or someone who can get me out of here?"

The child looks down upon Susie, then they give her a thumbs up, and walks away without saying anything.

"Sure does act like Kris… now, where am I…?" She looks around her surroundings, she walks off the flowers and looks at them. She could tell how she landed because of the flowers that were trampled on. She chuckles to herself. She then looks around some more and finds a door. "Hmm…" she walks over to it, turning the handle and heading inside.

Inside was sunlight, but only shining in the middle of the room. Susie sees a door on the far side of the room and starts heading towards it.

Then all of a sudden, a flower emerges from the ground, into the sunlight. "Howdy!"

"Wha-!? Talking flower!?" Susie gets startled by the Flower that appeared in front of her.

"I'm Flowey…" The Flower looks at Susie in confusion, it's tone of voice sounds confused as well. "You're… a monster…"

"Got a problem with that Dandelion…?" Susie cracks her knuckles and looks at Flowey with a fierce look.

"But… Your Soul…" He looks up at Susie with a befuddled expression.

"And…? What about it…?" she looks at him with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Nothing!" He smiles up at her in a friendly manner. "Also, you're gonna meet some bad monsters during your time down here, so it's best if I teach you a couple things first before you mosey on by."

"No thanks. I can handle myself just fine. Now if you don't mind, I need to find a way to get top-side, find my crew, and go home."

"Oh, but you can't go back to the surface, not anymore."

"Why not Dandelion?" She crosses her arms and taps her foot, starting to get impatient standing around and talking to a flower.

"Because…" multiple bullets surround Susie, getting ready to strike her down. Flowey looks up at her with a demonic expression and tone. "You're gonna die down here no matter what, and your soul… is now mine for the taking…" Flowey shrieks in laughter, as the bullets near Susie's body.

With nowhere to run, and no possible way of defending herself from all the bullets, she calls for help. "I'm in trouble! Somebody! Anybody!"

"Hahaha!! Seriously!? I thought you would accept your fate! No one is going to hear y-" Flowey stops talking as he sees a bright fireball charging towards him. "AH!" he gets sent back by the fire and retreats underground, the bullets fade away from Susie.

She relaxes and exhales in relief. "Phew… Thanks um…" she looks at a shadow walking towards her.

"Toriel, you can call me Toriel, young ma'am." The figure comes into the light wearing white and purple robes, with a symbol in the middle, the same symbol Ralsei made with his spell, the Delta Rune. She smiles and looks down at her. "Such a horrid monster, scaring the youth of all ages… don't be afraid my dear, I won't hurt you. Are you lost? Your parents must be worried about you."

Susie looks up at her in confusion. "Miss Toriel…? Why are you wearing those robes…? And where's Kris? Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Kris…? I never heard of anyone named Kris before, I'm sorry young one, here, come with me, I'll guide you through the ruins. Once we get back to my place, I'll bake you a pie, sound good does it not?" She smiles peacefully.

"Pie!? Your pies always win #1 in the baking competitions! I always wanted to try one of your pies!" Susie forgot what she was going to say and focused her attention on pie instead of her current situation.

"How did you know young one?" She chuckles and starts walking. "Follow me, and I promise I'll make you my famous recipe for pie"

Susie follows beside her with excitement. "Don't tell me, it's Cinnamon and Butterscotch Pie right?"

"Correct! Huh, you seem to know a lot about my pies, I haven't been in those competitions for years though, haha!"

"Yeah… heheh…" She kept following beside Toriel.

Susie thinks to herself. "Years…? But you've been in one just a couple weeks ago… I remember because of that delicious scent I smelt when walking to the store that day… maybe… she's getting old…? Eh, who cares, I'm getting pie and that's all that matters at the moment."

Susie is too busy focused on getting pie, that she seemed to have missed a bright flickering light in front of the Ruin entrance.

Both of them head inside a purple room with a few panels and a switch.

"Okay young one, see if you can figure out this puzzle." She stands off to the side and looks at Susie with a happy smile.

"Crap… I suck at puzzles… well, let's give it a shot.." Susie scratches her head while looking at the panels.

A couple minutes later, and a few attempts made, she finally solves the puzzle.

"There we go! Great job young one!" Toriel claps, then takes the lead again, Susie follows behind her.

Susie looks around, unclear of where she is.

"Okay young one, these Ruins are filled with all sorts of puzzles, you'll have to figure out each one to proceed through each room. In this room, there's levers that are marked, switch them, and the way will open for you. Go on now, give it a try young ma'am." Toriel patiently waits beside the exit, which were blocked by spikes.

"Okay, sounds easy enough. Let's see…" Goes over to the marked lever's and switches them on, then the spikes inactivate.

"Good work, young one!" Toriel smiles.

"You can call me Susie if you'd like Miss Toriel."

"Susie, that's a cute name!" She happily smiles again.

"I'm not cute…" She crosses her arms and lightly blushes.

"Ha ha ha! Okay okay young one, I'll try not to call you cute from now on, but no promises." She chuckles and smiles, she walks into the next room.

Susie sighs, and follows after Toriel.

In this room, a plain Dummy is sitting on the other side.

"While in the Underground, most monsters may try and attack you, especially if you have that Gift inside your body, even I can sense it, it's quite powerful."

"Heheh, must be my fighting spirit, nobody messes with me." Susie smirks and cracks her knuckles.

"Maybe, Young one." Toriel smiles and goes over beside the dummy. "most monsters you encounter can be good, but some of them are bad and will attack you. And if that happens, just try and strike up a friendly conversation! It'll eventually calm them down. If by a chance you encounter an enemy in the Ruins, I will come to resolve the conflict. Here, practice talking to the dummy."

"Uh okay." Susie walks up to the Dummy. "So… how's the Dummy business going so far…?"

". . ." Dummy doesn't seem that much for conversation.

Toriel chuckles softly and smiles. "Very Good! You're very good." She heads into the next room.

Susie flicks the Dummy on the head and follows Toriel.

"There is another puzzle in this room… I wonder if you can solve it?"

They continue walking through the area, then suddenly, without Toriel looking, Froggit attacks!

Susie stops walking as Froggit blocks her way. "Damn.. I don't have a weapon… wait, I don't need one, I have my ACTing skills!" She faces Froggit with a smirk. "Hey there bud, you're… hmm… quite, cool looking…?"

Froggit didn't understand what she said but was flattered anyways. Suddenly, Toriel comes over, staring at Froggit in a serious way, Froggit looks away and casually walks off.

"Uh… Thanks Miss Toriel."

They both continue walking and come across a bridge full of spikes.

"Hmm.. take my hand for a moment.."

"I, think I'll just follow your lead, don't worry about me."

Toriel nods and starts walking through the puzzle, Susie follows right behind her, a couple seconds later, they pass the puzzle.

"Puzzles seem a little too dangerous for now." She continues walking.

"Phew.. how much further do we have to go…? I just want the Pie…" she whispers to herself before following after Toriel. They reach a long hallway.

"You have done excellent thus far, young one. However… I have a difficult request to ask of you. I would like you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. Forgive me for this." Toriel runs away at a surprising pace.

"Woah… she's quite a fast runner… well, guess I gotta catch up with her." Susie also runs towards the end of the room, catching up with Toriel.

A few seconds later Toriel reaches the end, she was just about to hide behind a pillar before Susie ran up beside her. "Oh! Hello young one! I didn't think you'd be able to catch up, but it seems like you could. Forgive me if I make you feel like a child, it's just, that's all who's been falling down here… so I don't know how to treat someone your age and size."

Susie seems confused, is this all a dream? Did something happen to Toriel? Is this the past? She doesn't have a clue, so she just rolls with the unanswered questions for now, and focuses on what's going to happen next. "Miss Toriel, it's okay, I don't know what's been going on, but I wanna stay and figure it out, and you're the only one who's been nice to me so far, so.. thank you I guess..?" She crosses her arms and looks off to the side.

Toriel smiles happily and softly pets Susie. "Heheh… oh young one.. you really know how to make this old goat smile… Anyways, I also have some questions too, but I'm sure everything will be answered once we get to the house. This was supposed to test your independence, but it seems you have strong independence and fast speed! Which will come in handy in these Ruins. But before all of that, I have to go and attend to some business, and you must stay alone for a while. Please remain here. It's a bit dangerous to go alone, even with your abilities. I have an idea, I'll give you a Cell Phone. If you have a need of anything, just call. Be good, alright?" Toriel smiles and walks away.

Susie blushed a little when Toriel petted her. She looks at the Cell Phone, it's a few years outdated, but it still works. She never really owned a Cell Phone before, so even if it's a bit outdated, it seems that she still enjoys having one.

"Hmm, too old to play games on it…" She sighs and puts the phone away. "and I don't wanna wait here forever.. I got to find Nerd and Nerdier… hmm, I'm sure these Ruins aren't THAT bad, I've faced worst." Susie decides to disobey and continue forward, she then gets a call from Toriel.

"Hello, this is Toriel. You have not left the room have you?"

"Uh.. Nope, I'm just, laying down beside the pillar."

"Ah, that is good to hear, because there are some puzzles ahead that I have yet to explain to you. It would be dangerous to solve them yourself, not to mention the monsters that are ahead. Be good, alright?" Toriel hangs up.

Even though she maybe tough, she still feels a little guilty lying to Toriel. She decides to press on. She sees a Froggit on her left, she goes over to it. "Hey Toad."

"Ribbit, ribbit." (Excuse me, I have some advice for you about battling monsters.)

"No thanks, I already know how to FIGHT, ACT, and SPARE." She smirks and walks into a room with a candy bowl sitting on top of a small pillar. "I don't know what's freakier… the fact that I was nice for once… or that I understood what they said…" she shrugs, but sees the candy bowl. "Ooo… what's this…?" She heads over to the bowl, it says 'Take one', she takes a piece of candy, opens it, and eats it in one bite. She decides to take another, for some reason, it felt like someone was judging her. "Eh, who cares, I got my candy." She puts the piece in her pocket, and walks out the room.

She stretches and heads towards a pile of leaves. "I guess having a little rest won't hurt… I earned it." She lays on top of the leaves and relaxes, closing her eyes. But through her eyelids, a bright light flickers before her. "Hmm…?" She opens her eyes and sees the bright yellow light, amazed at what she sees, by second nature, she reaches out and touches it. A large HUD appears before her. 'Susie' 'LV1' 'Ruins – Leaf Pile' 'File saved.'

In a blink of an eye, the HUD flashes yellow and disappears.

Susie sits up, not knowing what just happened or what she just saw. "O-okay… I, must be dreaming… or I'm under one of Ralsei's spells… what the hell, was that…?" she holds her head in confusion and gets up, she shakes her head and lightly slaps her face, trying to wake herself up. Though, she could feel a little bit of pain when she slapped herself, meaning she is fully awake. "Okay, this is real then… I'm not dreaming or hallucinating… all of this, is real… where the hell am I…? And how did I get here…?" She shakes her head and sighs. "I played along at first, but I thought I was under another spell… I guess whatever happens now, I gotta make sure I don't die…" she gets up from the leaves, clenches her fists, and smirks fiercely. She is filled with Determination. She continues her new journey, trying to find the exit to the Ruins, but as she takes just a few steps forward, suddenly, Whimsun approached meekly!

Susie stops walking and looks up at Whimsun, it's trying to avoid eye contact. She tries to strike up a conversation. "Hel-"

Halfway through her greeting, Whimsun bursts into tears and runs away.

"…" Susie looks at them run away, then she just continues walking. She comes across a shady looking hallway, with cracked floors in the middle, with no other choice she decides to go through it, but halfway through the hallway, the floor collapses underneath her. "Not again!!" Instead of a hard fall she thought she was going to take, she ends up landing on soft leaves. "Oh." She looks off to the side and notices a tight path that head up to where she was supposed to go, she decides to take the path.

After coming out of the shady hallway, she enters a room with spikes, a rock, and a pressure plate. She seems to have stumbled into another puzzle, but before she could attempt to try, her phone rings. "Hmm?"

"Hello? It's Toriel. For no reason in particular… which do you prefer? Cinnamon or butterscotch?"

"Hmm… although I like cinnamon… I think I'll have to go with butterscotch." Susie replies.

"Oh, I see, thank you very much!" Click…

Susie puts her phone away and continues walking, a couple seconds later, her phone rings again. "Hey Tori." She answers her phone.

"Hello! You said you like both right? I know what your preference is, but… would you turn up your nose if you found it on your plate?"

"I'm good with anything really, no big deal."

"Right, right, I understand. Thank you for being patient, by the way." Click…

Susie exhales and puts her phone away. "Now, where was I?" She looks at a message on the wall. 'Three out of four rocks recommend you push them.' "Hmm, okay?" She looks at the rock, and starts moving it towards the pressure plate using her boot. Once she's finished that, the spikes blocking her path go underneath the ground. She smirks and continues going, hands in her pockets.

In the next room, she finds three rocks and a long path of spikes. She heads towards them and pushes one onto a pressure plate, then the next one, then…

"WOAH there, pardner! Who said you could push me around?"

"Oh uh… I was just wondering if you could head, there.." She points at the pressure plate.

"HMM? So you're ASKIN' me to move over? I don't think so Pardner."

Susie cracks her knuckles and looks down at the rock in a threatening way.

"O-okay okay… don't throw me in the water… I'll move, just for you…" The rock moves a couple inches.

"Further." Susie stands behind it, her arms crossed.

"O-okay.. how's this?" the rock moves upwards.

"Wrong way." She sighs and taps her foot, getting impatient.

"Okay okay, I think I got it.." the rock moves all the way to the pressure plate.

"Finally…" Susie continues her journey, but the spikes appear again. She quickly turns around and looks at the rock in a furious way.

"Sorry! I'll stay there!" the rock moves back onto the pressure plate and the spikes go down.

She shakes her head and finally continues her journey, but then comes across a pair of Moldsmal's.

They wiggle in different directions.

"Uh.. Hey there guys…? How are you?"

They don't reply back and keep wiggling, then they try and attack, their gelatin springs out of them and try to land on her.

"Woah woah! Easy!" She wiggles and dodges their green gelatin. The pair of Moldsmal's stop attacking, then they wiggle with her. "Huh…?" She looks at them wiggle in sync. What a meaningful conversation!

"I'm just gonna… yeah…" she leaves the fight, they're still wiggling in sync while she leaves.

While she walks into the next room, she finds $10 worth of gold coins on the floor. "Finders keepers!" She takes the gold and puts it in her other pocket. She looks around the room, she finds some cheese on a table. It's been for a long time, it's stuck. She also finds a little mouse hole, a tiny squeak could be heard from it. She turns around and finds the same flickering light from before. With a bit of hesitation, she reaches over and touches it. The same HUD appears, 'File saved.' It flashes a bright yellow and disappears again. "Huh… I still don't know what that does… but damn, it sure does make me pumped up! Go get that cheese mouse!" Susie is filled with Determination once again. She continues down the Ruins.

"zzzzzzzzzzz…" A ghost is laying on it's back on a pile of leaves. "zzzzzzzzzzzz… (are they gone yet) zzzzzzzzzzz…" the ghost is just saying 'Z' out loud repeatedly, pretending to sleep.

Susie looks down at him, then tries to find a way over him without disturbing him, but he blocks the way no matter what. With no other choice, she tries to move him to the side. Here comes Napstablook. "Hey there… um… Mr. Ghost, you're looking, very… spooky today..?"

"You sound unsure…. Does that mean you don't mean it….?" The ghost cries, it's tears look quite painful, emotionally and physically, Susie sees this and quickly steps out of the way from his tears.

"Oh uh.. how bout this..?" Susie does a little magic, she does the old missing finger trick.

"Heh…." The ghost silently chuckles.

"And um… oh! Why did the chicken cross the road? To get to the other side and become spooky!"

"Heh heh…. Hmm… let me try…" Napstablook's tears form into a top hat on his head. "I call it, Dapper Blook. Do you like it…?"

"Looks awesome Dude." Susie says in a cheerful way while smirking.

"Oh gee…" Napstablook softly smiles. "I usually come to the Ruins because there's nobody around… but today I met someone nice… oh, I'm rambling again… I'll get out of your way…" Napstablook disappears, clearing the way for Susie.

"This place sure has some interesting monsters… Oh hey! More gold!" Susie picks up $5 worth of coins and walks straight ahead into another room, which appears to have a couple spider webs and a sign. "Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders." She read aloud. "Hmm." She looks at the small spider web, heads over towards it, and donates $7. Some spiders crawled down and have her a Spider Donut. "Oh, cool, thanks I guess. Uhh…" she doesn't want to eat it now, so she decides to put it away, but, she doesn't know where to put it. So she just rests it on her shoulder for now and continues walking. She comes across a room with 3 Froggits, she figures they won't attack, so she just walks by them.

"Ribbit ribbit. (They didn't even speak a word to us, eh, I'm sure they know what to do by now anyways.)"

As Susie is in the next room, she gets a call.

"Hello? I just realised that it has been a while since I have cleaned up, I was not expecting to have company so soon. There are probably a lot of things lying about here and there. You can pick them up, but do not Carey more than you need. Someday you might see something you really like. You will want to leave room in your pockets for that." Click…

"I wish I had bigger pockets…" she looks at her donut on her shoulder, surprisingly, it's still staying upright. She continues her journey through the Ruins. She comes across another puzzle. She sighs, because she just wants to make it to Toriel's house for pie. "I didn't come here to do some damn puzzles. I'm still going forward because of Kris and Ralsei… and pie." She goes over to the spikes and walks through them, it hurts a bit, but it seems like she doesn't care. She skips the puzzle and presses on, in the next room, she encounters yet again, another puzzle. "UGH! To hell with this." She quickly eats the spider donut for strength and stamina, and then runs towards the spikes and jumps over them. She comes across another room that looks exactly the same, so she does the same thing and runs towards the spikes, jumping over them. She does this one more time until eventually, she's out of the puzzle rooms, but also out of breath. "huff… huff… phew, glad that's over…" she comes across two paths, one with leaves in the middle, and one with a Froggit at the end. She decides to see what the Froggit had to say to her.

"Ribbit, ribbit. (Just between you and me… I saw Toriel come out of here just a little while ago. She was carrying some groceries. I didn't ask her what for, we're all too intimidated to talk to her.) Ribbit."

"Ah I see…" Susie enters the room right beside Froggit. "How can I understand them…?" She says with a confused expression. She walks forward and sees a huge town, everything still looks normal, nothing is in ruins, just seems a bit empty. She looks to her left and sees a toy knife, she goes over and picks it up, hanging it on her belt. "Not an ax, but it's something at least…" she turns around and decides to take the oath with leaves.

A faint distant voice could be heard. "Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." Toriel comes into view, holding a phone up to her ear, she was just about to call Susie, but then she finally sees her standing behind the tree. "Oh! It seems you made it! I thought you stayed put in the room, napping beside the pillar. Seems you got a bit unentertained huh? I'm sorry, I should've gave you some books for you to read. I'm just glad you're not hurt, by the looks of it anyways. I'll heal you just in case, I know you're a bit older then a mere child, so I know you could probably take care of yourself, but… having a bit of guidance down here wouldn't be such a bad thing now would It? Come along with me, young one." Toriel walks towards her house and enters inside.

Susie follows, but before she heads inside, she notices the yellow flickering again. She stops walking for a moment, and heads over towards it. She reaches out and saves. The yellow HUD appears again for a moment, then disappears. She still seems a bit confused, but it also seems she's getting used to it. "Roll with the punches I guess…" she turns around and heads inside Toriel's house.


	2. Answers

Chapter 2: Answers.

"Surprise! It is butterscotch-cinnamon pie! I thought we might celebrate your arrival! And… I want you to have a nice time living here. So I will hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you." Toriel walks to the right with a smile.

"(Wait… living here…? I thought I was just visiting and having pie…? Not to mention I already have a home I could stay at… is this, even Toriel…? Am I in a simulation or something? I seen those movies before… hmm… I guess I'll find out…)" she thinks to herself, then follows Toriel into the hallway.

Toriel stands beside a door. "Here it is, your new room!"

Susie goes over and opens the door, looking around inside. "nice place.."

Toriel smiles, then looks towards the living room. "Is something burning…? Um, make yourself at home!" Toriel hurry towards the kitchen.

Susie looks around and finds a bunch of toys and plushies, they don't really interest her. She also finds a box of kids' shoes in a disparity of sizes, none of which fit her. There's also an empty photo frame, it's very dusty. "All of this stuff is for kids… is this Kris' old house…? No wait, he has a brother… ah what's his name…?" She tries to remember, but she forgets. She sighs and flops onto the bed, surprisingly, it's quite comfortable. She slowly rests her eyes and relaxes her body and state of mind, slowly drifting to sleep. Seems she was very exhausted…

Half and hour goes by and she slowly wakes up, the lamp is off and the room is scented with Butterscotch-cinnamon pie. She sits up and rubs her eyes, then looks down and sees the freshly made pie. She gets up from the bed, goes over and picks it up. "I've been waiting for this!" She smiles devilishly, then starts eating the pie, savoring every bite. She closes her eyes and smiles happily as she finally gets to eat, and as a bonus, she was eating Toriel's famous pie. Which she wanted to taste for a long time. After finishing the pie, she heads out of the room and goes over to the living room. Sitting on a comfy rocking chair, Toriel sits, reading a book about… snails? Susie goes over and sits on one of the chairs at the table.

"Up already I see?" Toriel looks over at her with a smile.

"I wish I slept longer, but it was quite nice."

"That's good to hear young one, um, I just want you to know how glad I am to have someone here with me, there are some old books I want to share, and its been quite lonely here with just me. I want to show you my favorite bug hunting spot, I've got to make a better curriculum of education for you, since I bet you already know most of the stuff I've prepared. This may come as a surprise to you, but I always wanted to be a teacher. Actually… perhaps that isn't very surprising. Still… I am glad to have you living here." Toriel says with a happy smile.

Susie smirks back, but it quickly fades away as she was about to ask a serious off topic question. "Um… Miss Toriel?"

"Yes, young one?"

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Of course I am, why ask?"

"Its just… you seem very different… in fact, every thing is different… you don't know Kris, yet he's your kid… and you're not a teacher, and wearing those robes… different house, every thing is… different around here… Where.. where am I…?"

Toriel is a bit confused, she sighs and puts her book down. "You're in the Underground, young one. You must come from… somewhere else, because no monster here has a soul like yours… which brings me to my next question. Where did you come from? The surface?"

"The Surface? No, I mean… I don't think so…? Its hard to explain, see, I was with two other people, Kris, and Ralsei. We were fighting a king, then it got too crazy so we got the hell out of there through some sort of teleportation spell, I think that's what it was… but halfway through the spell, something very painful happened to me and Ralsei, almost like we were having a heart attack. After that… I started feeling… different. It's hard to describe… but I feel, more powerful. And now I'm here, looking for my friends. Oh and, the world we were in, kinda blew up…"

"I see… I can't imagine what you've been through…"

"Miss Toriel? Why are you trying to make me stay Here…?"

"Because… if the Royal Guards or even Asgore himself finds out you're here, and the power and Soul you possess, they might… kill you… they won't show any mercy, even on a fellow monster such as yourself… if you go out there, you'll make yourself known to all the monsters, and they might try and attack you… friends are important, but so is your life… many of kids have passed through here… they come, they leave, they die…"

"But Miss, I'm no kid, look at me! I'm big, strong, and mean! I can handle myself, no matter what stands in my way!"

Toriel pauses and looks down, she then gets up and starts walking. "Follow me." She goes over to the stairs and walks down.

Susie reluctantly follows after her. As she heads downstairs, she notices the long dusty hallways, Toriel is in the distance, turning around a corner. She hurries up and follows after her. As Susie turns the corner, she notices Toriel standing in front of a door.

"I just want what's best for you, if you stay here, you won't get hurt, or worse… if you leave now, They… Asgore, will kill you and try and take your Soul. I am only protecting you. But… if you wish to leave that badly and find your friends… then prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive." Toriel blocks the way.

"Toriel, you're not my enemy. I'm not going to fight You." Susie stands in front of her, not wanting to fight.

"Fight or run away." Toriel summons her fire magic in her hands and sprays bursts of fire across the room. Almost getting Susie.

"Woah! You can do that!?" She dodges and looks at Toriel. "Tori, I'm not gonna run away or fight. So please get out of the way."

"…." Toriel lifts her hands up, and a shower of fire rains down above Susie.

She looks up and quickly dodges out of the way, she keeps running around the room since the shower of fire is still falling down above her, chasing her everywhere she goes. After a few seconds, the fire stops. "Listen Toriel, I'm going to be Okay! I've been in far worse situations before! I fought a king, and took care of my teammates. That should prove to you that I'm not just an ordinary monster!"

Toriel looks down. "I know you want to go but… what will ever happen to you if you were hurt and in trouble…? I promise I'll take good care of you here, we can be happy. I know we don't have much but… we can have a good life here."

"I… know we could but… I need to find my friends… I want to go back to the real world… the one where you're teacher, and back home. I want everything back to the way it's supposed to be… if I stay here, what will happen to them…?"

Toriel looks sad for a moment, then softly smiles. "you really are powerful… you may not have fought back, but I can sense the heroic pride within you… maybe you do have what it takes to leave and return to your friends… if you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However… when you leave. Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

"I understand Miss Toriel, I promise I'll stay safe and strong. Nobody's going to hurt me."

Toriel smiles and walks over to her, she closes her eyes and hugs Susie.

Susie is a little surprised. But, she softly hugs back.

Toriel lets go of the hug. "Goodbye, Young one." She walks past her, but before Susie leaves, she turns around and looks at her for a moment with a warm smile.

Susie walks over to the door, and looks back one last time. Showing her eyes, she smiles genuinely and waves goodbye to Toriel. She then leaves and closes the door behind her.

Toriel smiles, then turns around and slowly walks back upstairs, looking down as she walked through the hallways. "Her friends must be very friendly and important to her, if she's that determined to go out and look for them, all the while being looked for by the Royal Guards. She's quite brave."

Meanwhile, Susie is walking down another long hallway. At the end is a room, she enters and notices the same flower from before. Flowey.

"Clever, veeeeerry clever. You think you're really smart don't you? In this world, it's kill or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Hee hee hee… I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anyone. But what would you do if you met a relentless killer? You'll die and die and die and die, until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let ME Inherit the power to control it? I am the Prince of this world's future. Don't worry "Monster", my plan isn't regicide. This is so much more interesting." Flowey twists and distorts his face and let's out a menacing shriek of laughter, then disappears into the ground.

"I have no idea what you just said. Okay, next time I see him, I'm gonna get the weed killer, and just spray him with it, the little jerk." She puts her hands in her pockets and continues walking, coming across a large door. She goes over and opens it…


End file.
